L4D2 Nick x Ellis  Stubborn Stripper
by Unickcorn
Summary: Nick has finally agreed to play a round of poker with Ellis, of course Nick added his own twist to it; Strip poker. Who will win? The gambling man or the mechanic?


"Do I hafta Nick..?"

"Yeah, you do. Rules are rules... besides you're the one who so eager to play."

"I wouldn't say eager.." The boy's wrist dropped onto the table in a defeated manner, his cards being revealed to the conman. "I ain't any good at this Nick.. can we quit?"

"No, not until one of us is out of items." A satisfied smirk graced the conman's face as the hick across from him removed a piece of clothing. He had lost his hat the first round, his shoes the second, his socks the third and now his shirt. The man watched with satisfaction as Ellis peeled his shirt off his body and toss it onto the table with his other belongings. "Not much left until you're nude, Overalls." He chuckled as his eyes gazed upon the redneck's ditry toned chest.

"Shut up.. I'll win next round." He spoke, determination in his eyes even though it was quite clear he had no chance against the conman. Nick was expierenced with card games and bettting and what not. So much so that it really shouldn't have been a surprise that the hick was losing. A quick shuffle and flick of the wrist, new cards were placed infront of the pair. He was hesitant at first, but forced himself to pick up the cards. Looking at them he smiled. "This is good right Nick?" he asked, his cards turned over onto the table to reveal a flush; any five cards of the same suit, but not in sequence.

Nick looked at his own cards nonchalantly, his eyes flickering up to Ellis as he spoke. "Got lucky that round.." he replied as he tossed his so called crappy hand onto the table and let his jacket slide off his shoulders. It really should have been obvious Nick had let him win that round, but it seemed Ellis was quite clueless to the fact. Ellis sat happily, watching as the other took off his first item of clothing. "I wouldn't be too happy Overalls.. I have quite a ways till I'm even with you." He smirked again as he reached for the cards, shuffling them as he looked Ellis over once more.

Another hand dealt, Nick leaned back in his chair and watched the boy's expressions; some of them were just too cute. "Well.. whatcha got Hick?" he asked, his cards held infront of him with a smug look on his face; confidence radiating off of him.

"Two pair.." Ellis placed his cards down and looked to Nick, eyes showing a sadness within them. he knew he had lost. He could tell by Nick's expression it was all over. "What'd you get?"

"Nothing."

'I won again?' he thought, his eyes lighting up at the thought. He had gotten Nick twice. Twice in a row! The boy grinned stupidly at Nick as he pushed the cards into the center and waited for the older male to remove his item.

"Oh, wait a minute." He chuckled, his hand laying out on the table, starring the hick right in the face. Nick had gotten a full house. "Guess you lose your pants Overalls."

"Nick! I dun't wanta play anymore.." Ellis leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "I ain't taking my pants off either!"

"Well, that's no fun." Nick looked to the hick, his eyes carefully looking over the boy's expression before leaning forward and placing an elbow on the table and resting his cheek against his palm. "If you don't take them off... I will."

"Try it."

"Don't regret saying that." Nick spoke as he pushed himself up from the table. He was going to enjoy this. His hand clamped onto the back of Ellis' chair and pulled it backwards, startling the hick. "Didn't think I was actually going to do it?" he asked, continuing with the challenge. His hand's worked the knot over the hick's waist. The hick sat nervously watching as Nick untied the knot. Upon untying it, Nick's hands begin to wander underneath the mechanic, sliding teasingly over his rear as he slowly pulls the overalls out from underneath him.

"Ni-nick! Sto-" His hands reached out, grabbing tightly onto the conman's shoulders as he removed the overalls. "Stop it! The games over, Nick!"

Nick paused, the overalls now tossed to the side, placed his hands on the arms of the chair. "It's not over until one of us is nude.." Nick hated to repeat himself, but he had to cut the hick a bit of slack since he wasn't the brightest color in the box. "Now, seeing as your almost nude.." he paused, the man starring into Ellis' eyes as one of his hands moved to tug on the waist of the hick's boxers. "We might aswell finish the game..one more hand. You win the game is done.. I win you lose the boxers."

Ellis was speechless, his face red as ever and out in the open, unable to be hidden under his hat. This was embarrassing, even more so than the time his buddy Keith tried to get a woman's attention by doing a strip tease; It failed horribly. The police were too busy beating him with their nights sticks to ask what he was doing. He cried in pain everytime he moved for weeks."No." He spoke, his hand grasping onto Nick's in an attempt to stop any further intrusion. "What, you chicken Overalls?" Nick replied, his hand intertwining with the hick's as he leaned in closer to his face. "I ain't chicken.." Ellis sunk back into his chair, trying to create more space between himself and Nick's faces; being this close to Nick was certainly a first and he wasn't sure just how to react. Should he be happy or scared? Ellis looked up the man's emerald irises, still unsure of what to do. He wasn't a chicken and him knowing just that made him feel like he didn't have to prove anything. "I still ain't gunna do it."

Nick furred his brow at the boy's stubborness. "You're making this harder than it needs to be, Overalls." he stated, his face moving closer to Ellis', making the boy squrim uncomfortably in his chair. "Whats wrong Overalls? Uncomfortable?" He already the answer, that much was obvious, but it was the amusement of hearing the mechanic's answer that he wanted. "No.. I'm quite comfortable actually." Ellis then closed the distance between them, his lips meeting Nick's rather passionatly, catching the Conman off gaurd.

The Conman smirked, his lips pulling away as he mumbled the words "And another game begins.." before returning to Ellis' seductive lips.

"Don't play dumb Overalls.." The man moved closer, his lips locking with Ellis' rather passionatly. While locked in and distracted, Nick began to move; Ellis' grip on Nick's hand loosening as the lust from the kiss spread throughout his body, causing the mechnic's arms to wrap around Nick's shoulders and bring him in closer, the kiss continuing. Ellis would've hated to admit it, but he was beginning to feel like he was about to melt.

"Oh my god.."

Nick's ear prick up at the sound of shock, his attention pulled away from the hick melting in the chair. "Shit." He groaned upon noticing a familiar female figure. I was Rochelle. She was standing in the doorway, for how long was still unsure. "Looks like we're busted Overalls." he spoke, his voice low as he turned to look at Ellis. "El-" he began his face turning slightly red, the lustful look in the boy's eyes catching him off gaurd.


End file.
